Into the Dark
by FaceTrip
Summary: The demon that let's the user change into the alien of their choice has been unleashed from the omatrix.  Can the young assassin save Dustin before he disappears? or is it already too late?  Story is made up of only original characters.


A girl walks through the double doors. The giant crevasse lies in her wake. She takes slow steps into the empty shadow veiled room. After a couple steps the doors slam shut. The sound echoes off the walls of the temple.  
>The girl moves her eye patch from one eye to the other to set her vision. She makes out a figure of a slender woman at the back of the temple. The woman is sobbing on the floor as she looks up at an old painting of an unknown god. The girl takes a couple more steps until she is right behind the woman. The girl flicks her right wrist revealing a knife from her sleeve. She moves it around for a better grip and raises her arm. She lets the blade go down and make its execution.<br>Her arm is stopped before the knife hits its mark. The slender woman catches the girl's elbow, "Did you really think I would die that easily?" She takes the girl's arm and twists it behind her. The woman whispers in the girl's ear, "You always did fight losing battles." The woman's voice deepens and her skin bubbles into a silvery sludge. The sludge reforms her and reaches toward the girl.  
>The girl back flips kicking the silver monster in the face. She catches her balance a couple feet away. As the girl stands she holds her right shoulder and clicks it back into its socket. The monster groans at the girl in frustration and stares at her through its slobbery mess. The silver curves around the demon with intention. The monster recreates itself back into a person. Someone the girl once knew. The one who's body the demon devoured.<br>The girl flinches at her old friend's image encrusted in the demon's flesh. the boy holds his head like he is dizzy, "How did I get here?" Her friend yells in pain as he falls to the floor. "Angela help me...please." He whispers. Angela takes out her knife from her left sleeve, and walks toward him.  
>"I'm not falling for your tricks." She hisses.<br>"What the-! W-what's with the knife?" Her friend looks up at her in fear. Angela swings the blade, he ducks barely dodging the blow. He quickly gets up and runs away from her. She slowly follows behind him. "Angela, remember we are friends!" He yells, his body brushes against the wall. He starts moving along side it; her friend hits a pillar. There is no where else to run, Angela is only a couple feet away from him.  
>"Please, Angela! You aren't yourself!"<br>"Neither are you." Angela lifts up her blade to stab him. The boy puts his hands over his head to block it. She sees the contraption on his wrist, Angela stops mid swing. The watch-like contraption was suppose to keep Dustin safe when he was using the demon's powers. The watch has a giant break in its glass face. The omatrix radiates a green glow. How much can the demon imitate and what is real?  
>She lowers her knife to her side.<br>After he realizes she is disarmed, her friend opens his eyes. Dustin lowers his own defenses. "What was that! What the hell is going on here?"

"Sorry about all that Dustin," Angela scratches her head. Her gut twists up, something doesn't seem right. "Your omatrix went haywire and you were cons-"

Dustin swings his arm around quickly, hitting her off balance. Before she hits the ground, Dustin throws his arm onto her face and pins her to the wall. He hits her left hand knocking the knife into his own fist. He puts it against her neck. A silver glint flashes through the pupils of his eyes.

"You never protected me, and now I'm the fighter you have always wanted." Dustin yells at her. A silver liquid flows from his arm consuming the blade, and blending into it. It reaches toward her. She squirms in his grip. The mucus touches her face and moves upward. It reaches into her nostrils and cracks open her lips. Angela squeezes her eyes shut.

She hears Dustin's fading scream echo through the silver. His soul forever imprisoned within it. Angela could not let herself become another one of its victims. Her eyes shoot open, they move down from his face to his wrist. Angela moves her leg swiftly around his ankles, and lets him tumble to the floor. Half of Angela's face gleams silver, incomplete.

She takes a big step landing her foot on Dustin's watch. Green light shoots out of it. He yelps and puts his hand on her foot trying to pull it away. Liquid from his arms bubbles up her leg. She puts more weight on the watch. It splinters sending slime everywhere. The green light gets brighter.

"If I die, he dies too!" Dustin yells at me terror in his voice.

"He's already gone." Angela twists her leg grinding up the last pieces. The light brightens up the room. Dustin lets out a death cry and then goes silent. The green light fades back to black. Angela switches her eye patch again to be able to see in the darkness. Dustin's eyes are glazed over, void of emotion and life. A puddle flows from the watch making the floor glimmer. Angela takes a step back to get away from the mucus. The silver on her face and leg blend into her body, disappearing from sight.

"I'm sorry, I let this happen." Angela takes one last look at Dustin's body before she heads for the door. A silver glint flashes through her pupils. She feels a presence pressing into her consciousness, she shakes it off. Angela grabs hold of the door handles. She shuts the door as she leaves the abandoned temple, letting Dustin disappear into the darkness.


End file.
